Ignatius (Fates)/Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "For once, I feel ready to take on whatever horrors await." (surge) * "I feel a little braver now that I know I've put in the practice." (weapon exp) * "Gah! What's that?" (item) * "I'm a pretty simple guy. I never know what kind of accessories to wear. Hmm..." (accessory gift) ** "It's better than anything I expected. Thank you, Corrin." (accessory gift given) ** "For me? Thank you, I really appreciate it." (accessory gift given) ** "Do you really expect me to wear this?" (accessory gift: bath towel) ** "Please, my birthday is just like any other day. But thank you for this." (friendship birthday present) * "Are you tired? You've got to remember to rest. We need you." (idle) * "Just having you around has made me braver. Thank you, Corrin." (idle) * "Hello, Corrin. I was just on my way to buy a new charm. Need one?" (idle) * "Finished training early today. Not sure what to do with myself now..." (idle) * "Another battle? So soon? Gods..." (idle) * "Gah! You surprised me. Who are you?" (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Hey, so...what sorts of...things do you enjoy?" (hobby) Replying - Normal * "That would give me courage. Thank you." (team-up) * "When I am not in battle, I am steeling myself against the next battle." (hobby) Asking - Parent * "It feels silly to say it out loud, but I really enjoy spending this time together." (spending time) * "Please be honest with me. Do you need anything?" (gift) Replying - Parent * "Yes, this time together.... It means everything to me." (spending time) Asking - Married Replying - Married Asking - Child Replying - Child Private Quarters Friendship Bonding Married Bonding Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up * "Maybe now I can be brave..." (6+ stats up) * "I'm almost scared of my own strength." (4-5 stats up) * "I will use this power to protect others." (2-3 stats up) * "I'm afraid that's my limit." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "I wasn't expecting this!" Confession Roster Benny's son, raised in the Deeprealms. Wishes he wasn't so weak willed. Treasures the charm his father made to protect him. Much kinder than he looks. Afraid of ghosts and bugs. Born on 8/16. Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle Quote Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "They look tough." * "I'll help you!" * "I... I can help." * "You have my support." * "S-stay calm..." * "My charm will protect me." * "Here we go." Attack Stance * "Die already!" Guard Stance *"Gotcha!" *"Are you okay?" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I owe you!" Critical/Skill * "Leave my friends alone!" * "Don't come any closer..!" * "I DON'T WANNA DIE!" * "I will ''NOT ''live in fear." Defeated Enemy * "Alright." * "Sorry." * "Woah. Nuts." * "How did I do that?" * "Phew!" * "It's safe now." * "That was close!" * "Oh... gods." Defeated by Enemy * "I knew…this would happen…" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes